Green and Red, Silver and Gold
by DyvineAurora
Summary: Christmas morning magic. HP/SS, AU, light slash


Green and Red, Silver and Gold

Christmas was nearly upon Hogwarts. The snow outside was falling softly, students and teachers gathering around the fires to keep warm, sipping hot cocoa, cuddled up together under giant blankets. It was evening, after dinner, but to early to go to bed, in some rooms about the castle, christmas trees twinkled with lights and ornaments. Down in the dungeons, two of the most unexpected people were curled up by the hearth.

Before them sat a plate with milk and cookies, a tray with two cups of cocoa, sweet for one, mocha for the other. The blanket covering them was a mix of reds, greens, silvers, and golds. A tribute to both their houses, and the holiday season.

They sit in the warmth of the others embrace and think about how they are going to pull this off, how are they going to get the younger down to the chambers for christmas morning unnoticed. It wouldn't be a problem if his friends had not decided to stay to keep him company for the christmas break, but they had decided that their families could be visited in the afternoon.

Voldemort was gone, but the death eaters were still on the loose, even more desperate to destroy Harry than they had been before. Now he had destroyed their master. That was why Harry wasn't allowed to leave Hogwarts, that was how their relationship had begun.

One would not expect the elder to be cordial to him, even if it was the holidays. He was known for his snark and insults, especially when directed at the other. When they had run into each other in the hallway, it was expected to turn into a verbal sparing match, but the men had both changed. One had been forced to grow up much to soon, while the other was forced to wear a mask at all times. They were just beginning to see each other as good people, rather than people put into place to torture them.

The first conversation turned into the next, and soon they were meeting every night during the summer. They played chess, they talked, they ate, sometimes they just sat and enjoyed the others company. But really, who would have expected Severus Snape to admit to having romantic feelings toward Harry Potter?

But then again, you never would have expected him to feel the same way, would you?

So here they sat, before the hearth sipping their cocoa, just reveling in the warmth the other provided. Because both had had so much taken away, who knew when someone would come and try to steal this paradise. Who would be the next to try and take away the happiness they had earned, saying they had to work even harder to get it back?

Severus has a plan on Christmas morning. Harry spent the night in his arms, in a warm bed. No Gryffindors had stayed in the castle, and his invisibility cloak provided him with the means to sneak past the Slytherins, they were fine. They weren't even expected at breakfast until later, after the unwrapping of gifts. The house-elves had known to bring the Gryffindor's presents into the Potions Master's rooms, had known to hide the small, wrapped box at the base of the tree behind the others. Severus had been waiting for the perfect day for a while, and as their first christmas together, he figured it would be a fine time. Severus had often accused people of being saps, of showing too much emotion, but for Harry, he would let down all of his walls, he would let the beautiful boy in.

Harry woke in his lovers arms, despite the fact they had been romantically involved for less than an ideal time, he was ready for a lifetime commitment. But he was willing to wait as long as his Severus needed before getting that commitment, he would wait however long it took.

They finished unwrapping presents and Harry was laying in his lovers arms contently, when he spotted something flashy at the base of the tree. Crawling over, he picked up the small box, reading the label, his hands trembled. He looked up at Severus with shining eyes and Severus smiled lightly back at him.

"Go ahead, open it."

The wrapping was slowly pulled off, the box was opened, revealing the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. Harry gasped and looked up at Severus who asked the question he had been dying to ask all night. He slipped the ring lightly onto Harry's finger before Harry threw his arms around his lover and kissed him deeply, the ring on his finger reflecting the light. It was a perfect ring, red and green, silver and gold. A beautiful tribute to their love.

*******

A.N.: I know it's a little late, but I couldn't publish it when I wanted to. Please Review!!!


End file.
